That Was Then This Is Now
by McMarvel
Summary: She had always hoped they would end up together even though life made it seem impossible. Life kept trying to tell them they weren’t supposed to be together but they couldn’t help how they felt. Hell they tried everything possible to fight it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **That Was Then This Is Now  
**Chapter: **One  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor will I ever (although that'd be totally cool) own any part of Harry Potter as it belongs to J.K. Rowling..yadda yadda yadda...Long story short: Don't own any of it, k thanks  
**Quick Note:** I love Harry Potter and recently i've been over watching Stargate SG1 (thus the result of this story) you don't need to know anything about it but if you've seen it you'll get the slight nodd to the show that i've included.  
**Heads up:** This is a sort of alternate reality in which Cedric Diggory does not die in the TriWizard Tournament, however the tournament does still happen will consequences, but you'll find out more if you read on.

**This was an itch that needed to be scratched **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She had always hoped they would end up together even though life made it seem impossible. He wasn't that much older than her two years didn't make that much of a difference.

She waited for him hugging her arms closer to her. It was beginning to get cold outside and the light fall breeze tousled her long blonde hair. She sighed thinking he just wouldn't come.

It wouldn't have been the first time. She looked around, not recognizing any familiar faces. That was a good thing that was the reason they chose this location specifically.

Life kept trying to tell them they weren't supposed to be together but they couldn't help how they felt. Hell they tried everything possible to fight it.

A small sad smile found a way onto her lips as she remembers when they were younger. Life had been a lot more simpler back then or at least now it had seemed that way. They could have had a chance but the young are well very young and don't know any better.

_She_ didn't know any better and soon their chances floated away as they grew older. Never apart though, neither one of them could leave the other alone for very long anyway. They always came back to each other. Never giving the other a chance.

She cracked her knuckles and sighed. He wasn't coming and he had just blown the last shred of a chance, even though it wasn't much of one that they had at being together.

It was his idea for crying out loud! She looked at her watch and decided that maybe it was time to go. She had wasted how many years of her life and how many chances to be with someone she might have actually loved just for him, just because every time she was about to change her life some kind of cruel joke would always lead her back to him and her chance would disappear before her eyes.

She looked at her watch again anxiously. All right she would give him five more minutes, maybe ten if she was feeling generous when his five were up.

A little boy had almost bumped into her on the street while she was checking her watch. He wasn't watching where he was going but he kept running. She turned to see who might have been chasing him, only to see a little girl in pigtails following right behind him with an angry expression on her face.

She smirked remembering when they were just little kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **That Was Then This Is Now  
**Chapter: **Two  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor will I ever (although that'd be totally cool) own any part of Harry Potter as it belongs to J.K. Rowling..yadda yadda yadda...Long story short: Don't own any of it, k thanks

* * *

"Can't catch me." A little boy with brown hair yelled taking off at lightning speed down the paved road.

"Wanna bet?" The little girl with blonde pigtails and a sour expression yelled taking off after him.

He ran into the tiny forest by their houses. Of course to them it seemed like it was a gigantic forest filled with adventure.

"Hey Cedric wait up, c'mon!" She said trying to catch up to him.

"You gotta do better than that if you wanna catch me Sammie." He laughed.

"Don't call me that!" She pouted trying to make her little legs run just a little bit faster. Samantha Carmichael huffed when she finally reached the forest and Cedric Diggory was nowhere insight.

"Cedric? Ced? Where are you?" She asked beginning to get scared.

"Boo!" Cedric had yelled jumping out from behind a tree. Sam screamed beginning to cry.

"Don't cry it's just me." Cedric said patting her shoulder.

"You…scared…me." She said between sobs.

Cedric hugged her and she sniffled giving him a punch to the shoulder. "Samantha! Samantha?" She could here her father yell from the house.

"C'mon we'll race back and I'll give you my second chocolate frog when we get back."

Sam wiped her eyes and smiled. Cedric smiled back tugging on her pigtail and then taking off.

"Hey no fair!" She yelled once again running after him.

She had gotten in trouble when they had come back home. Her father had sat them both down and lectured them on how dangerous it was to be all alone near a forest.

"But I wasn't alone daddy, I was with Cedric." She rationed.

"It's dangerous for both of you, play near the house next time okay?" Jacob Carmichael said patting his daughter on the head.

"Samantha, Cedric, Lemonade." Her mother Melinda called from the kitchen. Cedric smiled a lopsided grin and jumped off the stool.

"Thank you Mrs. Carmichael." He said when Sam's mother handed him a cool glass of lemonade. It was the beginning of August and the summer days had been hot. Mrs. Carmichael always had fresh and cold lemonade waiting for them when they came inside the house. She was a pretty lady with blonde hair and blue eyes and she always had a smile on her face.

Amos Diggery had entered the kitchen with Jacob in tow. They were both laughing about something they were discussing.

"Cedric my boy, let's get going shall we?" He asked taking his son by the hand.

"Oh Melinda, Isla wanted to get together with you tomorrow."

"Wonderful, I'll get in touch with her." Melinda smiled.

The Carmichaels and the Diggory's were very good neighbors and friends. Sam remembered spending most of her summers with Cedric when they were little children.

It brought a slight smile to her face. He was such a cute little kid with tiny light freckles that dusted his nose and his brown hair and green blue eyes. He had a tendency to bring out her feisty side even when she was a just a five year old.


	3. Chapter 3

Amos Diggory opened the door to see a skinny little blonde girl standing at his door frowning.

"Hello Samantha dear, Cedric's just in his room packing." Amos said opening the door for her to enter.

"Thanks Mr. Diggory." Samantha said walking into the house and straight up the stairs towards Cedric's room. She barged into the room and plopped herself onto the bed. Cedric looked up from his packing with a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong Sammie?"

She huffed. "Don't call me that." She said sourly.

Cedric left his packing and sat next to her on the bed nudging her knee with his.

"I'll only be gone for a little while and were going to write each other all the time right?"

She smiled then. She would be happy for him after all he was going to Hogwarts and anyway she would be there in two years. The day he had turned eleven he had received his letter to Hogwarts. It was the day she started counting down. She was nine years old and wanted to follow him everywhere.

"You leave tomorrow and you're still packing?" She asked eyes wide with disbelief.

He chuckled. She even though she was two years younger than him she was so mature. She helped him pack his things taking the odd break to play with his new pet owl.

"He's an eagle owl." Cedric stated proudly.

"What did you name him?" She asked gently petting the bird. Cedric smiled

"Zeus."

"Hey Zeus."

"I think he likes you."

"yeah." She said thinking about another friend who had to leave her.

"Don't worry you'll see Zeus again. He's going to send our letters back and forth."

"That's if you remember to send me letters." She said walking out the door. Cedric chuckled after her. Sam was such a funny girl. Her short blond hair was frazzled and her blue eyes were as blue as the sky.

For some reason she made his stomach feel weird like there were a whole bunch of fairies fluttering around in there. He checked his temperature with the back of his hand against his forehead. She better not have gotten him sick before he left for Hogwarts.

_Dear Cedric, _

_I lost another tooth today! I hope you're having a good time at school. I miss you. It's lonely here with nothing to do and muggle school is not fun at all. Mom says I'm not allowed to do magic there and that's not fun. I can't wait until I get to Hogwarts. Dad says that you've been sorted into Hufflepuff, said your dad was very proud of you. Hurry up and send me a letter back so I can see Zeus!_

_Miss you!_

_Samantha _

Sam sat on her swing outside. "Sweetheart come inside it's getting dark."

"Just a couple more minutes mom! Zeus should be here any minute." Sam yelled back.

Sure enough within minutes Zeus flew down landing beside her.

"Hey there Zeus." Sam said pulling open her hand as he took the treats from her. She opened the letter she had waited so long for.

_Dear Sam, _

_I can't wait for you to come to Hogwarts you would have so much fun here! I love being in Hufflepuff I have made so many friends here. They even have quidditch here. I'm thinking of trying out. Wish me luck! Miss you!_

_Cedric. _

_P.s. Stop feeding Zeus so many treats he's starting to get fat!_

Sam held the letter close to her. She missed her best friend. His letters were getting shorter and shorter these days and he was making friends. She ran upstairs and crossed another day off her calendar.


End file.
